Sarah Claus
by complete-randomalities
Summary: Sarah Noel Calvin hates Christmas with a passion. She rarely talks about it and chose to write the holiday off forever but things don't go as planned. When her Uncle Scott turns into Santa Claus, and a particular Elf keeps making random appearances in her life, she's gotta face up to what she's been keeping buried -It's not Christmas she really blames for her loss...but herself.
1. Sarah

It was that time of year again – _**Christmas.**_ Sarah Calvin, sixteen, hated this time of year. To say she was Scrooge and the Grinch pre-redemption would be relatively accurate, but she had her reason – A reason that she never wanted to think about but this time of year always reminded her of.

Sarah rolled her eyes at the sight of the decorated tree in the living room and went back to her reading of Dracula. Before she let her eyes go back to her book she looked at the clock. Uncle Scott wouldn't be home for a couple of hours yet and then Charlie would be there to spend Christmas Eve with them. Sarah was pretty familiar with the routine by now since she'd been living with her uncle for the past few years since the death of her parents. They willed him full custody of her if anything ever happened to them…and it did.

Sarah let out a deep breath and went back to her reading. It seemed she was sleepier than she thought she was because she barely made it a few sentences in before resting her head on the arm of the sofa and falling asleep.

Sarah awoke a few hours later and looked at the clock – an hour part when Scott was supposed to be home. "Uncle Scott?" she called out but heard nothing in reply.

She threw the blanket off her and got off the sofa to look for him. "Uncle Scott?" she called up the stairs but still nothing. Now she was really starting to worry.

Sarah ran to the phone and started to dial a number frantically but the front door opening with Scott, Charlie, and Charlie's mom coming into the house stopped her. She practically slammed the phone down and shouted at her uncle, "Where were you?! You're late!" Sarah didn't realize her voice was shaking as she addressed him. "You should have called."

Scott didn't think she'd be home so he didn't call to leave her a message that he was late. Yeah, he told Laura that there was traffic but really he stayed late at his job's Christmas party. "I thought you were going caroling with Naomi," he explained. "I would have called if I knew you'd be home."

Sarah completely forgot that she didn't tell Scott that she wasn't going out with her friend and her family to sing Christmas carols. At the time she agreed to it because Naomi wouldn't stop pestering her about going but the last second she cancelled. "I changed my mind," she muttered, feeling embarrassed from her outburst.

Charlie took his cousin's hand and smiled at her, saying, "Come on, let's go check out the presents."

Sarah, never one to deny her little cousin anything – even if it was Christmas related, allowed herself to be pulled along after giving Charlie's mom a quick hello.

Charlie went right to the tree and didn't see many packages there. "There aren't many presents under there," he said to both Sarah and his dad.

"Well, that's because Santa isn't here yet," Scott replied.

Sarah rolled her eyes at that and went into the kitchen to leave Scott to converse with Charlie and Laura. After popping on her headphones, she tuned out what everyone was saying around her and plucked the cookbook from the cupboard. She knew Scott was planning on doing an actual Christmas dinner but she wasn't a good cook and neither was he. Her eyes widened when she saw the turkey cook time and when Scott came over she slid over the book then went over to see what Charlie was up to.

Even through her music, Sarah heard her uncle exclaim, "Four hours?!" and that was the moment she knew they'd be going out for dinner.

* * *

Scott tried his best _but_ the meal did not come out like anything he had planned. In fact, it didn't even come out edible. When he finally admitted to this failure of a meal, he packed up Charlie and Sarah in the car and went in search of a place to eat. The go-to restaurant where he and Sarah would eat whenever he was late home from work was closed for the holiday _and_ so was the backup restaurant. This led them to Denny's.

"I don't want to eat here," Charlie said from his slouched sitting position in the front seat.

Sarah didn't particularly want to eat there either but she kept her comments to herself. Her hunger was overshadowing her snark.

Scott, hearing what Charlie said and seeing Sarah's expression, said, "Who doesn't like Denny's? It's an American institution!"

"'American institution'," Sarah scoffed with laughter at the sight of an almost filled dining area filled with Japanese businessmen, "right."

Scott shot her a 'hush up' look before turning his attention to the waitress who came to seat them.

"Are you with Hatsutashi?" the waitress asked the trio.

"Uh, no," Scott answered and Charlie added in, "Dad burnt the turkey."

The waitress did not look surprised to hear this. "Oh, yes, follow me." She led them through the restaurant to a far less crowded area whose patrons appeared to be solo adults with their kids.

Once they were all seated, the waitress asked Scott, "Coffee?"

"No thank you…." Scott took a look at her nametag, "Judy." Turning to the kids, he picked up the advertisement, saying, "How about we start off with nice cold glasses of egg nog."

"I don't like eggnog," Sarah and Charlie answered in almost perfect unison.

"We're out," Judy informed them, making Scott say, "Coffee. Decaf."

"I'll have chocolate milk, please," Charlie ordered only to be told they were out. With a sigh of disappointment, he said, "Plain milk's fine."

"Same," Sarah added in, not wanting to play another round of 'we're out'.

Judy finished writing it down and went off to get their drinks. When she heard Scott say to the kids, "At least they've got hot apple pie," she instantly told them, "We did," in a sing-songy tone.

"Of course." Sarah crossed her arms and slumped down in her seat a bit. All Sarah wanted to do was go home and go to bed just to get this holiday over with.

Scott saw the look on her face and the look on his son's and tried to smile, saying, "Well, this is nice." Just as Sarah was about to open her mouth to speak, he pleaded, "Don't say it."

Sarah just slumped down even further to make it clear she was not enjoying herself. Whether or not her sixteen year old self was acting immature or not, she didn't care. She hated Christmas and this whole situation and was going to make damn sure her uncle knew it.

* * *

Finally back home and ready for bed, Sarah walked down the hall to her room but stopped when she heard Scott read 'The Night Before Christmas' to Charlie for a bed time story. Sarah slowly moved to the wall next to the door and sat down to listen in.

Sarah could quote the entire book from memory if she wanted to because of her parents. Sarah's parents were the most Christmasy people you'd have ever met. They did everything one could think of over the holiday season and on Christmas Eve they used to act out the same story Scott was reading to Charlie right then. Even Sarah's middle name was Noel because they loved the holiday so much.

Her thoughts were pulled back to the present when she heard Scott rush to the end – Charlie must have fallen asleep. Sarah quickly and quietly got to her feet and went down to her room, closing the door behind her.

"I hate Christmas," she said to herself as she climbed into bed and pulled the blankets over her head. Sarah only pulled them down because she heard the door open and saw her uncle open the door just enough to stick his head through.

"Can I come in?" Scott asked in a quiet voice in case Charlie was asleep.

Sarah nodded, bringing herself into a sitting position.

Scott came in and sat down on the edge of her bed. "I know how hard this time of year is for you and I…" he sighed a bit before adding in, "I want to thank you for sticking it out for Charlie's sake. It means a lot to him and to me."

Sarah didn't say anything in response to that and Scott wasn't going to make her. He simply said what she was thinking, "I miss them, too." Scott gave his niece's hand a squeeze then got to his feet with a, "Goodnight, Sarah."

"Goodnight, Uncle Scott." When he closed the door Sarah slouched back down and covered her head with her blankets once again before crying herself to sleep.

* * *

Sarah jolted awake with a gasp some time later when she heard a loud thud on the roof. "What the Dickens?" she exclaimed – something her mother used t say. She got out of bed and went out into the hall to find Charlie rushing out of his room saying, "It's a clatter!", before darting to his dad's room.

Sarah rubbed her eyes because she had no idea if she was dreaming or not but the sounds were definitely coming from the roof. A moment later Scott came down the hall and she asked him, "What's going on?"

"There's someone on the roof," he replied. "Stay in your room."

Sarah held up her hands in a 'whatever' fashion before getting back to bed but she wasn't there for long before Charlie came in and jumped on her.

"It could be Santa!" he exclaimed. "Don't you want to see?"

Sarah was about to tell to just go back to bed but one look at the hopeful and slightly excited look on his face made her change her mind. "Alright," she groaned. "I'll change."

"I'll go get my coat!" Charlie darted back down to his room to put something warmer on along with his coat and boots.

Sarah rolled her eyes as she pulled a pair of sweat pants over her pajamas and a long sleeved shirt over the tee shirt she was wearing before getting into her coat and boots as well.

She met up with Charlie downstairs wanting nothing more than to get back into bed but she couldn't disappoint him, so she went along with what he wanted to do – see if it was actually Santa on the roof. Sarah had to practically jump off the stairs to catch up with Charlie on the front lawn and laughed incredulously at the sight in front of their eyes – Santa.

There was a guy in a Santa suit in the snow in front of their house. "Some lunatic was on our roof?" Sarah couldn't believe how crazy some people could get at Christmas…then again…yes she could. It's not like her father didn't do something similar for her one year. Only at the time she didn't know it was him and he didn't fall off the roof.

"It's not a lunatic," Charlie countered. "It's Santa!" He then spoke to his father, "And you killed him."

"I did not kill him," Scott defended. "And he's not Santa."

"Well, he was." Charlie sounded so utterly and completely disappointed that it almost broke Sarah's heart. Charlie's love of Christmas was one of the things that reminded Sarah about her father the most. They both shared such a strong belief in things – even if they never laid eyes upon it themselves.

"Let's see if he's got some ID on him before we jump to any conclusions, okay?" Sarah spoke softly to her cousin, not wanting to burst his 'Santa bubble', then she swatted Scott's arm to get him going in the looking for the ID department.

Scott took the cue and crouched next to the guy in the Santa suit. "Fella, if you can hear me, I'm just looking for some kind of identification. Once I figure out who you are, I'll give you a lift back to the mall." He found a card in the guy's pocket that read 'Santa Claus, North Pole' on the front and turned it around to read with both Charlie and Sarah looking over his shoulder. "If something should happen to me, put on my suit. The reindeer will know what to do." He chuckled incredulously, "Yeah right," at that.

All three of them heard bells after that and once looks were exchanged, they raced to the street in order to get a better look at the roof. What was up there shocked them all – a team of reindeer attached to a sleigh. Sarah looked right at her uncle and said as quiet as she could while still sounding firm, "Uncle Scott, if this is some elaborate thing to get me back into Christmas you better tell me right now."

Scott, with his eyes wide and mouth hanging open, shook his head. This was not his doing and he had no idea how they got up there.

Sarah saw the genuine shock in his eyes and her own were once more filled with the same. "Then how…what…" Her eyes returned to where the Santa guy was and found he wasn't there anymore. "He's gone!"

Charlie looked over there as well. "Dad! He's disappeared—Whoa!"

Scott pulled himself out of his 'wtf is going on' mode and followed the kids over to the abandoned Santa Suit. "He's naked somewhere."

"You gonna put on the suit like the card said?" Charlie instantly asked, hoping that he would. "Are you?"

"No," Scott instantly answered, still trying to make sense of all this. "No."

"Come on, Dad," Charlie pleaded with a bit of a whine. "I wanna go too!"

"Charlie, stop it," Scott firmly replied. "We're not going anywhere."

"Come on, Uncle Scott," Sarah interjected as she pulled on her blue knit hat and mittens of her own making because she was cold. "Be a good sport."

"Why don't you put on the suit then?" he countered with a 'what are you gonna do about that' kind of attitude.

"And wake up with a white beard on my face one day?" Sarah laughed, going along with this like it was actually happening even though she thought it was a dream. "I'll pass."

"Will you both please be quiet for a minute while I figure this out?" Scott asked of them and started to pace in an attempt to do just that.

Sarah nudged the suit with her foot just to be sure that there was no one in there. It didn't look like it but hey, she had to be sure. This night was already filled with weird abnormalities, what was one more?

"Sarah, look," Charlie said to her as he pulled on her coat sleeve and pointed in awe. "It's the ladder."

Sarah turned just in time to see Scott walk right into it. She laughed as he shouted, "Where the hell did this come from?!"

Charlie grabbed Sarah's hand and pulled her along over to the ladder. After climbing a few rungs, he read off, "Look. The Rose Suchak Ladder Company." At his dad's 'huh?' he added in, "Out by the roof there's a Rose Suchak Ladder. Like the poem."

As Scott was trying to figure that one out, Charlie and Sarah both climbed the ladder to the roof. Charlie wanted to see the reindeer for himself up close and Sarah wasn't going to let him go up there alone.

"What was in that milk at Denny's?" Sarah thought aloud as she walked closer to the reindeer with Charlie. "This can't be happening. There's no way this is real."

"Don't you believe in Santa?" Charlie asked his cousin, hoping she still did.

Sarah didn't answer that and went over to the sleigh to see if there was anything in there that could explain what the hell was going on. By this point, Scott was on the roof with them, the Santa Suit in hand, telling Charlie to stay away from the reindeer.

"Uncle Scott, this is just getting weirder by the second," Sarah wasn't sure how much longer she could put the act for Charlie. All this Christmas stuff was getting under her skin and sooner or later she was going to scream.

Charlie climbed into the seat beside Sarah and said, "It's not weird, it's great!" He took the reins happily. "Come on, Dad. Come check out Santa's Sleigh."

"There's no such thing as Satan's Sleigh," Scott countered as he joined them.

"Sure there is," Charlie retorted. "You said you believed in Santa. Right?"

Scott was quick to change his tune. "I did? I _do_."

"How you gonna explain there reindeer, Unc?" Sarah asked with crossed arms as she settled into the seat.

"They're Santa's reindeer, aren't they?" Charlie inquired, figuring that had to be it.

"I hope not." Scott went over to one of them and said the first thing that came to his mind. "These are…a gift. Probably from the cable company. We're getting the Disney Channel now. Merry Christmas."

Sarah's snicker at that quickly turned into a cough to mask it.

Scott shot her a bit of a look before saying, "Now, how about you two hop out of there, please."

Charlie held onto the reins tighter as he looked at Sarah who started to lean forward to get up and his Dad who clearly wanted them to get out. "I don't want to go."

Scott wasn't in the mood for this and climbed into the Sleigh a bit to make himself more clear. "I'm not playing around, Charlie. **Let's go**!"

That was apparently all the reindeer needed to hear because once those words came out of Scott's mouth they took off running off the roof before flying in the sky. Sarah screamed while Charlie took the reins and enjoyed the ride and Scott fell into the back of the sleigh with his feet sticking up in the air.

"I want to wake up now!" Sarah shouted as she held on for dear life – no pun intended.

The reindeer were flying above the ground but down upon the street, right next to a delivery truck. Scott climbed in front and took the reins from Charlie who was now sitting between Sarah and himself. With reins in hand, he looked at the driver in the truck beside them and tried to be all casual by asking for directions, "So, if we go straight on this road and we hit I-94…" He didn't get the chance to finish his sentence because the reindeer pulled up and took off towards the roof of another house well across town.

Sarah – who hated heights among other things – screamed out, "I hate Christmas!" just before they landed on the roof. Once landed, she got out of the sleigh as quickly as she could and found she was shaking like a leaf. "I don't know what's going on here but I don't want anything to do with it!"

Charlie looked upset at her words. "I thought you loved Christmas…"

"I **hate** it!" Sarah shouted back. "I'm sorry, Charlie, but I hate Christmas even more than I hate heights. I've tried to keep face for you but after all this…I'm done!" She walked away as far as she could without getting too close to the edge of this flat roofed house.

Scott asked Charlie to stay in the Sleigh before going over to Sarah. "Sarah…"

She cut him off before he could say anything else to her. "There's nothing you can say to change how I feel, Uncle Scott. So I'm going back into the Sleigh only to be taken home and then I'm done with Christmas forever. I can't take this anymore."

Scott didn't try stopping her when she climbed into the back of the Sleigh without saying a word.

Charlie looked so sad as he turned back to face her and said, "I'm sorry you don't like Christmas anymore."

Scott got back into the Sleigh with a sigh. "How do we get this thing moving? What's next?"

"Get the bag of toys," Charlie instantly answered.

"You want your dad to deliver toys in a stranger person's house? Wouldn't that break like a dozen laws?" Sarah still couldn't believe this was happening.

Charlie turned right around to face her. "The toys need to get delivered before we can go home. Are you going to help or not?"

Sarah let out a deep exhale and tossed the bag beside her into the front of the Sleigh. "It's empty. Can we go home now?"

"No," Charlie countered. "Dad needs to put on the suit and go down the chimney."

Sarah held up her hands in an 'I'm out' way and slumped into the seat, completely ignoring the verbal game of catch between Scott and Charlie about putting on the suit and going into the house. Scott finally caved though and did it. She shook her head at this and said again, "The bag's empty. Can we go home now?"

Scott, now wearing the Santa Suit picked up the bag to show Charlie it was indeed empty only to find that it wasn't. "Okay…this is weird…"

Sarah stood up and gasped as the Bag started to rise into the air, taking Scott along with him. "What the what?!"

"Looking good, Dad," Charlie laughed and watched with a pleasing eye as his father got sucked down into the chimney.

Sarah saw this with her own eyes but holy crap she just couldn't believe it. "I'm going insane. I need a CAT scan or something…"

"This wouldn't be so weird if you still believed in Santa," Charlie told her before looking back to the chimney, waiting for his father to come out.

Sarah thought Charlie would probably be right about that but she didn't believe in Santa or Christmas anymore and doubted she ever would again because of what this holiday took away from her.

* * *

This went on _all night_ Scott went from house to house getting pulled up into the air and getting sucked into chimneys of various sizes – many of them never should have been able to be accessed by a human of any size. It got to the point where Sarah stopped trying to figure it out and chalked it up to this being an elaborate dream that she just couldn't seem to wake herself up from.

 _Finally_ the last of the toys were delivered and Scott called out cheerfully to the reindeer that they could go home and when he woke up he was gonna get a CAT scan. Sarah chuckled at that, "I said the same thing."

"Maybe we'll get a two for one special," Scott laughed then called out "Ho! Ho! Ho!"

Sarah rolled her eyes, saying, "Oh, don't you start. I'd move out if you started being all Christmasy 24-7."

Scott looked at her over a sleeping Charlie and assured, "Don't worry, Sarah. That's never going to happen."

* * *

End Part 1


	2. The North Pole

Sarah somehow managed to fall asleep in the back of the Sleigh as the reindeer took them home. Only…they didn't take the Calvin family home. At least not in the sense any of them thought they would. As the reindeer land on cleared ground of snow and ice with frosty flakes falling from the sky, Sarah woke up with a yawn. "We home yet?"

"Not exactly," Scott replied then shouted at the reindeer. "Does this look like home to you guys?!"

If Sarah didn't know any better she would have sworn the reindeer nodded before pulling the reins from Scott's hands and running of. "Isn't this dream over _yet_?" She couldn't believe this was still going on and her mind was about to explode. All Sarah wanted was to be back in bed and sleeping late. Apparently that wasn't about to happen.

Even Charlie was starting to worry a little bit because he didn't know where they were. "Is this okay, Dad?"

"No, it's not okay!" Scott answered with emotional emphasis. "Where the hell are we?!"

It seemed like they were going to get their answer. At least they hoped they would because each of them heard the sound of approaching footsteps walking towards them in the snow. Sarah stood up a bit from the back of the Sleigh and leaned forward because she couldn't believe her eyes – there was someone there who didn't look much older than Charlie who pulled up a crystal ball looking thing that was attached to a candy cane striped pole.

Sarah chuckled incredulously as Scott called out to the apparent kid asking where they were and what was going on an what not, but they didn't answer. She was so focused on the pole thing that she missed half of it and said aloud, "Don't say it."

Charlie instantly answered that by telling them what he thought was going on. "I think that's the North Pole."

Sarah felt like her head was about to explode. "You said it."

" _That's_ the North Pole?" Even Scott wasn't buying it but there was to be no further discussion thanks to the ground beneath them grumbling before lowering into the ground below.

"I don't like this!" Sarah shouted as they were lowered into who knows where then gasped at all the sights when they cleared the ice. " _No way_." There were decorations everywhere, and young appearing people with pointy ears, and toys, oh wow the toys among everything else. "I cannot believe I'm saying this but…is this Santa's freaking workshop?!"

"You bet it is!" Charlie laughed happily because this was the coolest thing ever!

"Uncle Scott…I want to go home **now**." Sarah honestly thought she was gonna have a mental breakdown or something. This whole night was too much Christmas and it was bringing back the things she would have much rather forgotten but they flooding her mind now and it was breaking her heart.

"Trust me, Sarah, the feeling is mutual," Scott turned back to tell her and finally the Sleigh reached its destination on the floor of…well…Santa's workshop. "Where are all the grownups?"

"This is so cool!" Charlie exclaimed and wanted to get right out but his dad stopped him.

Scott addressed both kids when he said, "Stay here," before getting out of the Sleigh in hopes of getting some answers from someone.

"Do you seriously think I'd willing go anywhere?" Sarah called after him and caught his 'hush up' look he shot her way before talking to one of the…well…Elves.

Charlie turned around to look at Sarah in the back seat. "Believe in Santa now?"

"I believe my milk was spiked and I'm _so_ gonna have Uncle Scott call a lawyer in the morning to sue them. But only if your mom's lawyer because…" She cleared her throat. "I'm not discussing that with you." Sarah crossed her arms and faced forward, refusing to take in any of the sights or even attempt to acknowledge that this was truly happening.

Charlie climbed into the back seat with her and said, "You'd be happier if you believed."

Sarah looked at Charlie, not wanting to hurt him but not wanting to put up with this anymore either. "You don't know what you're talking about, Charlie."

"I heard Mom and Neil talking, Sarah," Charlie answered. "I know what happened." He gave her a hug before climbing out of the Sleigh.

Sarah didn't even have time to react to what Charlie said, only what he was doing. "Where do you think you're going?!"

Charlie turned her words around on her with a bit of a twist, "Do you seriously think I would _not_ willingly go anywhere?" He laughed at her expression before going off to find his dad.

"Charlie!" Sarah called after him. "Charlie, get…" shoe groaned in frustration, "…oh, forget it," and climbed out of the Sleigh as well to go after him.

She quickly caught up with him where he was talking to Scott about being hungry and thirsty but they weren't alone – There was a an Elf present who looked to be around her age. If he was anything like Legolas, odds were he wasn't as young as he looked. It didn't stop Sarah from doing a 'double-take' though before tuning in to what her uncle had to say.

"Didn't I tell you both to stay in the Sleigh?" Scott asked both of them.

"Your son doesn't like to listen and I'm not gonna let him wander off alone," Sarah replied as she pulled off her mittens and put them into the pockets of her coat.

"Who are these two?" the teenage-looking Elf asked Scott.

Scott placed his hands on the shoulders of Sarah and Charlie. "This is my son Charlie and my niece Sarah. Kids, this is..B – buh…"

" _Bernard_ ," the Elf reminded him with emphasis.

Sarah gave him a bit of a wave in greeting as Charlie said, "Hi, Bernard."

"Hiya, Sport," Bernard replied with a smile then looked at Sarah. "Hello, Sarah."

Sarah's face started to turn red without her realizing it but Charlie did so he asked, "Are you alright, Sarah? Your face is getting all sorts of red."

Sarah rubbed her face, saying, "I'm cold."

Bernard smiled at them both and said to Charlie, "Hey, you know what, I got something for you." He reached into his satchel, saying, "Okay, now hold on your hand, alright?" Once Charlie was ready for it he handed over the Snow Globe. "Now, be very careful. This is very old, just like me."

Charlie held onto the Globe like it was the most precious thing in the world.

Bernard looked at him proudly. "Shake it up, Charlie."

Charlie carefully shook the Globe and inside he saw Santa's Sleigh and reindeer fly over the houses inside the Globe. "Whoa…"

"Why don't you hold onto it for me for a little while?" Bernard suggested. "It might come in handy."

"Thanks. Thanks a lot. I promise to take good care of it." Charlie smiled and turned around to show it to Sarah. "Look at this, Sarah!"

She hadn't like snow globes in a long time. "Charlie, please…"

Once again he turned her words back to her with a twist. "Sarah, please…"

Sarah saw the look in his eyes and she caved. She crouched in front of Charlie and put a smile on her face even if she didn't feel it. "Show me."

Charlie carefully shook the Globe again and showed her how the Sleigh and reindeer flew over the houses and smiled wide at the shocked expression on her face.

"How…what…" Sarah went over to Bernard when Charlie showed Scott the Globe and asked, "How does it do that?"

Bernard answered her like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Magic."

Now that she didn't buy one bit and her face made that pretty clear. "Magic, right," she scoffed.

Bernard looked at her curiously. "You don't believe in magic?"

"I don't believe in anything anymore." Sarah cleared her throat and was glad when Scott came over and said, "Hey, Barabas."

Bernard didn't appreciate that on multiple levels. " _Bernard_!" he corrected again.

Scott said dismissively, "Bernard, right. Look, can we get a direct flight back to reality or do we have to change flights in Denver?"

Bernard didn't answer him and addressed a passing Elf. "Hey, Larry, take Charlie and Sarah here to get them some chow."

Charlie took right off to catch up with Larry the Elf and didn't listen to his dad trying to stop him. This made Scott turn to Sarah and say, "Don't take your eyes off him."

"When do I ever take my eyes off him?" Sarah scoffed in a seriously fashion with raised hands before going to catch up with them.

* * *

Sarah sat at the table with Charlie in the _huge_ kitchen. There were dozens of Elves in there wearing chef's outfits and the smell of cookies filled the air. It reminded her of her mother baking cookies in the kitchen at this time of year. Sarah took after her mom where being a horrible cook but an excellent baker was concerned.

She bit the head right off one of the gingerbread men cookies and grimaced a bit because something was missing.

"What is it?" Charlie asked as he dug into the meal placed in front of him.

"My mom's were better." As soon as those words came out of her mouth there were half a dozen baker Elves surrounding here. This appearance almost made her choke on her cocoa. "Good Dickens, you're like ninjas!"

"What is your complaint about our cookies?" one of the Elves asked with crossed arms and narrowed eyes.

"There's nothing _wrong_ with them," Sarah emphasized. "My mom's were just better. For one thing, there's no vanilla. And they'd be moister with applesauce instead of egg."

The Elves conversed amongst themselves in hushed tones before one said, "Show us."

Sarah held her hands up in a 'no way' fashion. "Ohhhhh no, not me. I don't do that anymore." She shooed them away so she could get out of her seat and since Charlie was done eating, she added in, "We should go find your dad. Come on."

Charlie chugged the last of his milk and went off with Sarah. "Why didn't you go bake cookies with them?"

"I don't bake anymore," Sarah replied, not wanting to talk about it.

"You don't seem to do anything anymore," Charlie said with a disappointed tone but neither of them spoke any more about it and met back up with his dad in the main part of the workshop, taking in all the amazing sights as he went.

Sarah on the other hand didn't take in any of the sights beyond remembering the path in case she got turned around or something. All she wanted to do was go home and soon. Hopefully that would be possible.

* * *

It didn't take them long to find Scott talking with Bernard. Ignoring Bernard, she asked, "When can we go home, Uncle Scott?"

Scott looked from Sarah to Bernard in an inquiring manner.

Bernard sighed at Sarah, "You leave tomorrow morning," then turned to Scott. "You have eleven months to take care of your affairs, and you're due back here Thanksgiving."

Scott was going to have none of that. "I'm not coming back here Thanksgiving."

"I'll ship the list to your house," Bernard informed him firmly.

Scott had no idea what he was talking about. "What list?!"

Bernard looked at him incredulously. "Come on, now. The List." Scott still looked clueless so he started singing in a hushed tone, "He's making a list…"

Charlie picked up from there, "Checking it twice."

And the entire Elf community with Sarah whispering along, "Gonne find out who's naughty or nice."

Bernard put his face into his hands with a groan before getting back on track. "Look, you put a P next to the nice kids and C next to the naughty ones."

Scott was even more confused. "P and C?"

Charlie instantly answered with, "P for Presents and C for Coal. Right, Bernard?"

Bernard was, once again, proud of Charlie. "Right."

"Yeah, Uncle Scott, _everyone_ knows that." Sarah couldn't help but tease him about this.

Scott shot her yet another 'hush up' look and followed after Bernard with Charlie and Sarah in tow. "Wait a minute! How do I know who's good and bad?"

"You'll know," Bernard replied, a bit impatiently.

"What if I don't want to do this?" Scott had zero intention on playing this whole Santa Claus thing out.

Bernard turned right around and went back over to Scott. "Don't even kid about a thing like that!"

Scott wasn't kidding. "Why not? What if I don't buy into this whole Santa Claus thing? What if I take a page out of my niece's book and choose _not_ to believe it?"

The entire workshop was filled with an eerie silence once he finished his sentence. Sarah moved a bit closer to Charlie because this was freaking her out just a _little_ bit. "Uncle Scott…I'd sleep with one eye open tonight if I were you."

Scott already knew he stepped in it so he didn't really need her input. How he looked at her made that clear tenfold.

Bernard's tone of voice was hurt but also serious at the same time as he said, "Then there would be millions of disappointed children around the world. You see, children hold the Spirit of Christmas within their hearts. You wouldn't want to be responsible for killing the Spirit of Christmas, now, would you, Santa?"

Bernard headed down the staircase and changed the subject. "Judy will take you to your rooms. Get out of the Suit, it needs to be cleaned."

"And taken in," Scott interjected, pulling at the _way_ loose waist of the pants.

Bernard ignored that and pointed up at him from the floor below. "Then get some sleep. We have a lot of work to do and only a year in which to do it."

During this exchange, Judy came over to lead Charlie and Sarah to the train which would take them to their rooms then made her appearance in front of Scott. "Santa," Judy greeted with a smile.

"Scott Calvin," he corrected.

Judy ignored the correction. "Follow me."

"I'll just take the next train," Scott replied until he saw both Charlie and Sarah wave at him from upon the train. "Wait!"

"Pick up the pace, Uncle," Sarah called out to him with a bit of laughter in her voice as he sprinted after the train.

* * *

Sarah was brought to a room down the hall from where Scott and Charlie were to sleep. She declined the offer of the Christmasy pajamas and stuck with her shorts and t-shirt beneath the warmer outer layer.

She tried to sleep, really she did, but she just couldn't. Everything around her – all the Christmas stuff – was so much of a reminder of things she wanted to forget that it was like living in a nightmare. "GAH!" Sarah threw off the blankets and walked out of the bedroom with the intent of getting back to the kitchen because she hoped a glass of warm milk would help.

Wearing her Eeyore print shorts pajama set and boots on her feet, she walked down to the kitchen ignoring all looks that were given to her along the way.

With it being so late she figured – or at least hoped – the kitchen would be empty. It pretty much was, except for one person; Bernard.

"I'm fairly certain I advised you all to get some sleep," Bernard stated as he poured himself some cocoa.

"Can't," Sarah answered, searching for the milk. "I'm surrounded by everything I hate."

Bernard set his mug beside him on the large wooden table and leaned against it with crossed arms. "How can you possibly hate Christmas?"

Sarah found the milk but put it back because she didn't want to talk about this and said so. "I don't want to talk about it."

"You're the one that brought it up," Bernard pointed out. "You can't blame me for asking a question in reply."

Sarah swallowed a lump in her throat and only said, "Christmas took something important away from me." She had no intention of speaking any more about this and headed for the exit.

Bernard caught the flash of pain in her eyes and quickly caught up with her to keep her from leaving just yet. "I have something for you."

Sarah scoffed a chuckle at that. "Another Snow Ball?"

Bernard chuckled himself as he went into a small satchel pocket on his belt. "Not exactly." With the item in hand he held it out and let it drop. It was a snowflake pendant on a silver chain.

Sarah reached out and touched it gently with slight awe upon her face. "Why?"

"Like Charlie with the Snow Globe," Bernard replied. "It might come in handy." He unclasped the necklace with an, "Allow me?"

Sarah nodded and moved her hair out of the way so the necklace could be placed. Why she accepted the gift she had no idea but she couldn't seem to bring herself to refuse. Her hand touched the snowflake with a slight red tinge to her cheeks. "Thank you…goodnight, Bernard."

"Sleep well, Sarah," he replied and watched her as she walked out of the kitchen.

Judy stepped out from behind the cocoa station, saying, "You gave her the Snowflake? Why?" She couldn't understand why Bernard chose her of all people to give it to.

Bernard didn't answer her question and left the kitchen as well with a bit of a smirk upon his face.

* * *

When Sarah got back to her room she went out onto the balcony and laughed at the sight of polar bears below. She used to love polar bears so much. Her room was once full of decorations and stuffed animals of the like but then she associated them with Christmas and didn't want anything to do with them again.

Sarah held onto the Snowflake and sniffed back tears as she thought about her past – what happened to her parents. That wound was still so fresh and just when maybe there was a chance it was starting to heal, Christmas came around and it opened it up all over again. More than that…she felt like salt was being poured in it.

With a deep breath she wiped the tears from her eyes and climbed into bed, finally falling asleep – Not once knowing that Bernard was standing outside her door until she did.

* * *

End Part 2


	3. Magic

**A/N: Hello, Readers. A recent guest reviewer has said some things I would like to address, so here it goes.**

 **No, I haven't noticed the "Santa's Daughter" trope being overused because I have never read a fanfic for this or any other Santa/Christmas movie before. I didn't even know there was a place for it on until I decided to write my story.**

 **SPOILERS. I had no intention of 'shipping' Sarah with anyone. Will Bernard be an important person in her life, yes. But will they be a couple, no. This story isn't about Sarah getting together with anyone it's about growing up and acceptance and believing in things again.** _ **Not**_ **to ship her with Bernard.**

 **As I said before, I didn't know there were Santa Clause fics on here and certainly never read one before. I chose a snowflake because Charlie got a snow globe. I was going on theme there. It was originally going to be a charm of holly leaves but that would have been too Christmasy for Sarah and she wouldn't have worn it. The snowflake was a better choice and linked to the snow globe, in a way. This leads me to…I HAVE NEVER AND WOULD NEVER STEAL ANY IDEAS FROM ANYONE ELSE. IF THERE ARE ANY SIMILARITIES TO FICS THAT I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW EXISTED, IT'S PURELY COINCIDENTAL. I apologize for the caps, I just had to make myself clear there because that really hurt me being accused of something like that.**

 **If there is anything else that anyone would like to bring to my attention or ask me about feel free to send me a message. I would rather talk about the concerns rather than being addressed in such a manner in guest reviews and have to respond in an author's note.**

 **I'm sorry if any of this came off as rude, that was not my intention, I just had to address that review.**

 **Thank you for putting up with me. Now, let's get back to the story, shall we?**

* * *

Sarah rolled over on her bed with a groan due to the sun shining through the window right onto her face. She pulled her blankets over her head and realized they were her own. This made Sarah bolt into an upright position and look around her room. Memories of the night before flittered through her brain and she dropped her face into her hands with another groan. "That was such a weird dream."

Sarah climbed out of bed and went over to her bureau to get ready for the dreaded Christmas morning only to gasp at her reflection in the attached mirror. Hanging from her neck was a sparkling Snowflake pendant. "What the Dickens?" She was about to pull it off but heard Charlie call up for her and Scott because it was Christmas and they were missing it. "If only," she muttered, putting on her slippers and heading downstairs.

Sarah went straight to the kitchen to get the coffee going and without even realizing it she grabbed the holiday mugs Scott had in the cupboard and stuck some candy canes in them before filling them with coffee and eggnog creamer. She didn't notice she'd done this until right before taking a sip. Her eyes went wide at the at the sight before going to the sink to dump the contents in disgust. This was something her parents used to do on Christmas morning with their coffee and it wasn't something she wanted to do again. It brought up too many memories for her – too much pain.

She was just about to pour herself another cup of coffee – minus the holiday additions – but froze mid motion when a blur of red ran past to the front door. This was too weird not to check out so she returned the coffee pot and went out front to see what was going on.

Seeing Scott in bright red pajamas sent a flash through her mind that almost made her knees buckle. She quickly retreated back in the house and to the kitchen for refuge. Red, any kind of red, reminded her of the most painful event in her life – All the red was one of the reasons why she hated Christmas so much.

Sarah was so into her own world then that she didn't even realize Scott had come back into the house and went into the living room. It wasn't until Charlie rushed into the kitchen saying, "I think Dad's having a heart attack!" that Sarah got her butt in gear and rushed in.

Scott was _not_ having a heart attack but something was clearly bothering him. "You okay, Uncle Scott?"

"I'm fine," he answered a bit breathlessly. "Just fine."

"Are you having a heart attack?" Charlie wanted to be sure. "I know CPR."

Scott chuckled. "No, I was just…" he looked at the pocket of his red satin pajamas and read aloud the embroidery upon it. "S.C."

"Yeah, Santa Claus," Charlie answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"The odds of it standing for Scott Calvin are way better than it standing for Santa Claus," Sarah retorted with a teasing laugh.

Scott picked up from there saying, "What about Sarah Calvin, _hmm?"_

Sarah didn't miss a beat there. "So you're admitting stealing personalized pajamas from your niece's closet?"

Scott thought for a second. "That depends…how much eggnog did I have last night?"

Sarah laugh with a shake to her head and Charlie interjected with, "You had cocoa, Dad. And you didn't get those from Sarah, you got them at the North Pole."

Sarah's eyes went a bit wide when he said that and Scott voiced the same thought, "Wait, what?" He didn't get an answer through because the doorbell rang meaning Charlie's mom Laura was there to pick him up.

Sarah shook her head and changed topic by saying, "There's nothing for me under there, right?"

Scott nodded in confirmation. "I've learned from experience," he replied while getting up with a groan. "Be forewarned I'll be making up for that on your birthday."

Sarah rolled her eyes and went to say goodbye to Charlie before heading up to her room. "See ya, Cuz," she said to Charlie as she squeezed him.

"Merry Christmas, Sarah," Charlie replied, hugging her in return.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she waved it off like it was nothing, said a quick "Hi" and "Bye" to Laura then went upstairs to get ready for the day. Now that Charlie was gone all the Christmas 'festivities' were over and she could get back to life as usual – well, at least she could try. Seemed like by the time she started feeling normal again Christmas was right around the corner sending her back to square one.

Right at the top of the stairs Sarah could hear Charlie talk about going to the North Pole and how Scott was Santa and everything else. This made her descend the stairs so she could hear better because every word that came out of Charlie's mouth sent a wave of dejavu through her. Why? Because it was _exactly_ like the dream she had last night – right down to the Elf named Judy.

"I must have been talking in my sleep," she muttered to herself, having no other explanation than that, and went back to what she was doing. Even so…there was this nagging feeling in the back of her mind that told her she was wrong.

* * *

"Oh, what a wonderful day," Sarah said with a smile as she closed the door to her locker the first day back to school after Christmas Break.

Sarah's friend Naomi leaned against the row of lockers and looked at her like she was insane. "Sarah, I think you're the only person _ever_ who is glad to be back at school." She stood up and pointed at her friend, correcting herself, "But only for Christmas Break."

"Exactly," Sarah grinned as they headed down to class.

"Thanks a lot for bailing on caroling, by the way." Naomi was still a bit peeved about that. "I really thought you'd gotten over your thing with Christmas. I mean, you agreed and everything."

"I only agreed because you wouldn't leave me alone about it," Sarah explained.

Naomi shook her head. "So you only said yes to shut me up?" It wasn't taken personally, she should have known Sarah wasn't going to be back in the Christmas Spirit, especially given what happen. But still, there was hope. "You can't hate Christmas forever."

By this time Sarah and Naomi were in class and Sarah was just taking her seat as she replied, "Oh, yes I can." She smiled as she said it but there was pain in her eyes – something Naomi didn't catch.

The teacher started class and normally Sarah would be paying attention but this time her mind wandered. This talk about Christmas made her think back to the dream she had about her uncle being the new Santa Claus and going to the North Pole and all that jazz. As she thought about it, she toyed with the Snowflake around her neck. Sarah kept meaning to take the thing off and yet always forgot to.

With a heavy sigh she turned her attention to the teacher but something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. There was someone at the door…but it wasn't just someone, it was the one who gave her the Snowflake – Bernard. But that couldn't be possible, right? He was just a figment of her dream and yet he was standing outside the classroom door waving at her through the window.

Naomi looked at Sarah with a worried expression upon her face because she'd just gone pale. "Are you feeling alright?"

"No," Sarah answered then shot up her hand to ask to go to the bathroom. With the permission granted, she grabbed the bathroom pass and went out into the hall just to see.

Seeing Bernard standing there leaning against the wall made her feel insane. "I'm having a mental breakdown," she said as she rubbed her temples. "You're not real."

Bernard ignored those comments and said, "You shouldn't be surprised to see me, Sarah. After all, you're the one who called me." He pointed to the Snowflake so there would be no question of what he was talking about.

Sarah pushed aside all thoughts of insanity and got fired up. "If this thing is the reason you're here then I'm not going to wear it!" Sarah tried yanking it off to make her point but all it gave her was a sore spot on the back of her neck. The clasp wouldn't unlock no matter what she tried.

Bernard held his behind his back with a smile upon his face which made it clear he knew that was going to happen.

"Why isn't this coming off?!" she demanded to know. Sarah caught the knowing gleam in his eyes and shot him daggers with her own because of it. "What did you do?" she was pretty much seething now.

"I didn't _do_ anything," Bernard answered in mock innocence, "but you're not going to like what I have to tell you. That necklace is held together with Christmas Magic. Don't believe in Christmas? – Can't undo the clasp." He smiled a bit of a baiting smile at her before walking away.

Sarah was all confused, flustered, and angry because of all this and she stammered out, "You….you little troll!"

Bernard turned around with a bit of dramatic flare with a tone of voice to match. "Hey, I take offense to that. I'm not a troll." He gestured to his pointy ears, saying, "I'm an Elf."

Before Sarah could even think of a response to that, Bernard disappeared in a swirl of Christmas Magic dust. This really made her feel like she was going insane. She heard her past shrink warn Scott that she might have a breakdown but that was _**years ago**_ there's no way it could be happening now…right?!

Sarah quickly turned around when she heard a door opening and saw Naomi coming out of the classroom.

"Hey," Naomi said to her. "I've been sent to get you. Are you okay?" This would be the second time she's asked Sarah this and got the same answer.

"No," Sarah replied and walked past her to get back into the classroom without a word. In fact, she didn't say another word to anyone for the rest of the day.

* * *

Scott was called into Sarah's school that day because she didn't say a word to anyone for the entirety of it. He was a bit late because he had a meeting with the principal at Charlie's school too. Charlie was firmly believing that Scott was Santa Claus and that was cause for concern.

When he found Sarah sitting outside the Guidance office, he said, "Sorry I'm late. What's going on?"

Sarah shrugged and the door opened a moment later with the Guidance Counselor, Miss Grady, coming out of it.

"Mr Calvin, please come into my office." Miss Grady closed the door behind them and offered him a seat across from her desk.

"Mind telling me what's going on?" Scott asked as he sat. "They wouldn't tell me over the phone."

Miss Grady took a seat and opened the file in front of her. "Mr Calvin, I'm new to this school but I am familiar with your niece's history. I understand that the Christmas Season is a hard time for her because of the accident and this causes some concern."

Scott wasn't sure what she was getting at. "Sarah has been doing much better. Sure, she hates Christmas now, but that's…."

Miss Grady cut him off there. "Sarah hasn't spoken since before first period. It's the first day back after Christmas Break and I'm concerned that something has…triggered this regression over the holidays. I would like to recommend she goes back into therapy and there is a note here that medication was recommended but declined…" she wasn't able to get any further than that.

Scott was still having a hard time wrapping his head around this. "Wait, so Sarah has a bad day and decides not to talk and you think it has something to do with the accident?" At Miss Grady's nod, he said, "Sarah has been trying really hard to accept what happened and move on. She lost her parents on the same day, Miss Grady, can you even imagine how hard that was for her? I think she's entitled to have a bad day after getting hit with memories of the most painful time of her life. She's not regressing, as you said, and she doesn't need to be on medication. Sarah has improved _a lot_ since then without medication. She has one bad day and you want to dope her up and send her back to a shrink?"

Miss Grady sighed, "Mr Calvin, I don't think you understand."

Scott had enough of this and stood. "No, I don't think _you_ understand. I was there when Sarah was falling apart after my brother and his wife died. I'm the one who's been taking care of her since the accident. I've been with my niece every step of the way doing everything I can to make sure that she's alright. You said yourself your new here – you don't know Sarah so don't you dare make an opinion on something you don't understand." Before Miss Grady could speak, he said, "If you'll excuse me, I'm taking my niece home."

Miss Grady inhaled deeply but didn't stop him from leaving.

Scott went out to Sarah who was still sitting on the bench outside the office. "Come on. We're going home."

Sarah was glad to hear that. She picked up her backpack and walked down the hall with her uncle.

Scott took a deep breath and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, giving her a squeeze, asking, "What do you want for supper?"

"Pizza," Sarah answered, for some reason feeling far better in that moment than she had the entire day.

Scott smiled at her then looked back to Miss Grady who was standing outside her office watching them. He smirked at her before turning his attention back to Sarah. "Pizza it is."

* * *

Sitting across from Scott at the kitchen island with pizza in front of them, she asked, "How did Career Day go at Charlie's school?"

"Charlie told the class I was Santa Claus and everyone's worked up about it," Scott answered with a sigh before eating more pizza.

Sarah almost choked after hearing that but she quickly recovered after drinking some milk. "You better not be," she said after another cough. "You swore you weren't going to go all Christmasy on me."

"And it's a promise I intend to keep." Scott was about to drink some of his own milk then asked, "Are we out of soda?"

Sarah honestly didn't even think of it. She just grabbed the milk and poured. "The milk was closer," she replied with a 'whatever' shrug and Scott didn't question it.

After a few moments, Sarah asked, "What did you mean by worked up?" She was afraid that Neil and Laura were going to try and keep Charlie away from him or something.

Scott sighed heavily because he didn't mean to worry her or anything. It just came out like that. "It's nothing, Sarah. Don't worry. You've got enough on your plate with that project of yours – what's it on again?"

"Hobbies," Sarah rolled her eyes. "Our Home-Ec teacher wants us to do a project about our hobby and if we don't have one to find one etc." This was something she wasn't looking forward to.

Scott was hesitant to ask what her topic would be on. He almost asked her if she was going to do it on ballet but changed his mind as soon as he opened his mouth since she hadn't danced for a long time and, "So…knitting?" came out instead.

Sarah looked at him with a 'duh' expression on his face before clearing her plate. "What else?"

Based on her response to that question, it was a good thing he didn't ask if it was ballet. An idea came to him that moment, thinking it'd be nice to have Sarah as backup for something. Scott got up from his seat and went over to Sarah at the sink saying, "Who's my favorite niece?"

Sarah looked at him with a blank expression upon her face. "I'm your only niece, but proceed."

"How about being my wingman in convincing Charlie that I'm _not_ Santa Claus?" Scott asked with a grin.

Sarah crossed her arms and leaned against the counter. "What do I get out of it?"

Scott's reply was a bit on the dramatic side, "Protecting the sanity of your favorite cousin."

Sarah sighed, "Alright," she replied and walked out of the room muttering to herself, "But who's gonna look after mine?"

* * *

As promised, Sarah went with Scott that weekend to be his wingman on the 'I'm _**not**_ Santa Claus' front. Between Sarah thinking she herself was going insane and how Charlie seemed to know almost every detail of her Christmas Eve dream there was just something…hinky. Did Sarah think that her uncle was Santa Claus? No way, but something happened to them on Christmas Eve and she just needed to figure out what.

Presently they stood in front of the Polar Bear aquarium tank thing and Sarah couldn't take her eyes off them. It made her think back to how much she used to love these animals, especially at Christmas. But this time…she didn't feel a pang in her heart.

Sarah didn't have time to think about this because she heard Charlie say, "These are like the Polar Bears at the North Pole." Now _that_ was what she was thinking about.

Scott sighed heavily. "Charlie, I already told you, we did not go to the North Pole. That was dream – Even Sarah knows this."

Charlie looked at Sarah with young, skeptical eyes before saying to his father, "You're in denial, Dad."

Sarah jumped in there. "Denial?" she laughed, rubbed his head so his hat went askew. "That's a pretty big word there, Cuz. Do you even know what it means?"

Charlie didn't answer that. "Well, he is! I know what happened and you know it too, Sarah."

"How can you know it happened?" Scott asked in mild frustration. "You don't have any proof. Why can't we all just think about it as a nice…" he gave Sarah a quick look and took out the 'nice' part. "Why can't we all just think about it as a dream and forget about it?"

"I have proof," Charlie retorted and pulled the Snow Globe from his bag. "Look at this. Remember all the neat stuff inside?"

Sarah froze when she saw the Snow Globe because she remembered it _vividly_ and she remembered asking Bernard how it happened, along with his answer of 'Magic'. This influx of memory hit her so hard that she missed how Scott told Charlie the Snow Globe was just a toy that no one bought anymore and how he didn't want to discuss this anymore.

She cleared her throat and asked, "Mind if I talk to Charlie for a second, Unc?"

Scott hoped she was going to talk some sense into Charlie and nodded, "Go right ahead."

Sarah guided Charlie far enough away to be out of Scott's earshot then crouched down in front of him. "Where did you get this?" She asked Charlie, pointing to the Snow Globe.

"At the North Pole," Charlie answered with a mildly frustrated sigh. "I already told you."

"Point given," Sarah replied then got more specific. " _Who_ gave it to you?"

Charlie laughed, "Did you forget his name too? Bernard gave it to me."

Sarah's hand went straight to the Snowflake around her neck as her face went pale. "He gave this to me, too." She gulped a bit loudly and asked him, "Am I going crazy?"

Charlie placed his hand on her shoulder with a smile and words wiser than his years, "No, Sarah. You're _believing_."

Sarah shook her head with some tears in her eyes. "I can't do that, Charlie."

He didn't understand. "Why?"

She rose to her feet and cleared her throat. "Because it hurts to much to try."

* * *

Nothing else was discussed about this until they were talking home and Charlie said, "I know who you are, Dad. You'll figure it out soon enough. There are a lot of kids that believe in you. You can't let them down."

Scott looked at Sarah, hoping she'd chime in, but based on the look on her face it was too much to ask. "Charlie, you're wrong."

Sarah heard a familiar sound behind them and turned to see a line of reindeer following them – following _Scott._ Her eyes went wide and she tapped on Charlie's shoulder to get him to look as well.

Charlie turned around and laughed because it was just more proof that he was right.

Scott looked at them curiously. "What is it?"

"Nothing," they answered in almost perfect unison as they both looked back to the reindeer not that far behind them.

It was a coincidence…right? Charlie must have seen the turmoil or whatever on her face because he tugged on her sleeve and whispered, "You're not crazy, Sarah."

Sarah laughed again then cleared her throat because Scott looked at her oddly again. All the evidence was piling up for what Charlie saying to be true but Sarah couldn't believe it – she just couldn't. Believing like that again hurt too much. How could she possibly let herself believe in something that took the two people she loved the most away?

* * *

End Part 3


	4. That's how you make a cookie

Scott was on his way out to see Charlie when the smells from the kitchen veered him in that direction. He almost couldn't believe what he was seeing – Sarah was _baking_. He couldn't remember the last time he saw her like this in the kitchen but wasn't going to point that fact out. Instead, he went over to the counter and plucked one of the cookies from the cooling rack with a grin. "I'd ask what your plans were for today, but I think I can guess."

"Ha, ha, ha," Sarah sarcastically replied as she pulled another tray of cookies from the oven. "I think I've got the recipe down. I couldn't remember exactly but I think these are it." She carefully picked one up and blew on it before handing it to Scott. "Tell me what this reminds you of and be honest."

Scott set down the cookie he was planning to eat and took that one instead. The second he smelled it, it made him think back to Christmases at his brother's house with his sister-in-law baking in the kitchen. It was all so vivid in his mind. And when he took a bite all he could think of was feeling joy with his family.

He could see the expectant look on her face so he told her exactly what he thought of in regards to the cookie. "It reminds me of your mom in the kitchen while your dad dug out the Santa costume from the closet."

Sarah's eyes got a bit teary eyed when she heard him say that but pushed it down with a deep breath. "This is the recipe then." With that accomplished, she went about cleaning up.

Sarah noticed that Scott was about to say something to her but prevented him from doing so by saying, "You're going to be late seeing Charlie."

Scott looked at the time and realized she was right. He scooped up some of the cookies for the road. "See you later, Sarah."

"Later, Unc," was her reply and once he was out the door she went to the window to make sure he drove away. Sarah waited until he was out of sight before putting the cookies into a red cellophane bag she found in the cupboard and held onto the Snowflake, thinking about Bernard.

Sure enough it was only a few moments later before he appeared in the kitchen. "A deliberate call? Is someone finally feeling the Christmas Spirit?"

"I'm trying to get back to normalcy by embracing the insanity," Sarah replied and held the bag of cookies out for him. "Take these back with you and send along a message to the Baker Elves."

Bernard was intrigued as he took the cookies from her. He thought she'd be embracing the Christmas Spirit a bit differently by now but this was progress, he supposed. "What kind of message would that be?" he asked as he put the cookies into his satchel.

Sarah proudly pointed to them as she said, "Only that – _That's_ how you make a cookie."

* * *

Later that day, Sarah went to the craft store with Naomi to pick up some knitting supplies. Naomi was checking out the guy behind the counter and was about to tell Sarah to catch a peek as well when she realized what colors Sarah was picking out for yarn – white, green, and _red_.

Naomi had to blink a few times because those were very much Christmasy colors – colors Sarah hated. "Did I miss something?" She asked her friend, crossing her arms. "I pick you up today and you smell like cookies and now you're buying this yarn? What did I miss?"

"Nothing," Sarah replied, acting as if it was just that because a part of her thought it was. "I'm going to knit my Uncle a sweater for Thanksgiving."

"I think you mean Christmas," Naomi countered, testing the waters.

"I don't do Christmas, you know that," Sarah shot back. "I give him something at Thanksgiving to thank him for all he's done for me. This year it's a sweater. And whether I like it or not, he seems to be wearing more of these colors lately."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say…" Naomi was about to say Sarah was getting back into Christmas, but at her glare, she decided against it. "Nevermind."

"That's what I thought." Sarah gathered up the rest of her purchases and headed for the counter, saying, "If we hurry up we'll get the cashier you've been burning your eyes into."

Naomi giggled at the prospect, " _Yes, please_."

* * *

As time went on, Charlie stopped talking about Scott being Santa because a promise he made to keep it a secret. During this time, Sarah started doing more and more 'Christmasy' things, whether or not she realized it. They were just starting to become part of her routine until she realize it was happening and did everything she could to keep it from happening again, but it didn't work. Just because it was becoming integrated in her life again, didn't mean the Christmas Spirit was in her heart or anything like that. Her heart was still completely closed off to it because it still hurt her too much otherwise.

Sarah was getting ready for school that she heard screaming coming from her uncle's room. Sarah ran down the hall and found Scott had outgrown his pajamas, his hair was greying, and he had a heck of a beard going on. Her eyes went wide at the sight of him. "What happened to you?!"

"I don't know!" Scott shouted back, completely freaking out. "It's a tumor or a bee sting or something!"

"Or all the cookies you've been eating have finally caught up with you," Sarah countered. "I think I should stop making them."

"Don't you dare," Scott answered firmly from within his closet as he looked for something to wear. "You better get going or you'll be late for the bus."

"I think I'll walk," Sarah teased as she left the room. "One of us needs to set a good example."

* * *

As the days passed, Scott seemed to gain even more weight as his hair went from greying to white. And the beard! Seemed like no matter how often he shaved it just kept growing back. Sarah kept her comments about this to herself for as long as she could but when they were getting ready to go to Charlie's soccer game, she just couldn't anymore.

Sarah slammed her bag on the counter in front of him, interrupting his cookies and milk, to get his attention. "You lied."

Scott had no idea what she was talking about and gulped down the piece of cookie before asking her about it. "About what?"

"Going all Christmasy on me," she shot back. "You look like freaking Santa Claus, Uncle Scott. And the _red_. Really? Do you have to wear so much of it? I know I've been more laxed about it for Charlie's sake but I don't know how much more I can take of this."

Scott opened his mouth to speak but stopped when Sarah swiped her bag from the counter and said, "I'll meet you at the game."

The last thing Scott wanted to do was hurt Sarah but it seemed like that was exactly what he had done.

Sarah walked to the park for Charlie's soccer game but she didn't stay. As soon as she saw Scott sitting on a bench with a kid in his lap and a line behind them like he was Santa at the mall or something, she just lost it. Sarah was at her wit's end with being pulled in two between believing and not believing and she just couldn't take it anymore.

* * *

Sarah didn't even realize she was toying with the Snowflake as she left the park headed for home, so when Bernard appeared beside her she almost jumped out of her skin. "Stop doing that!" she shouted at him before storming off.

"Hey," he countered, catching up with her. "I take time out of my busy day to answer your call and this is the thanks I get?"

"Just leave me alone, Bernard," Sarah shot back with a breaking voice. When they were near a bench she turned around and demanded to know, "What did you do to my Uncle? He's changing and I want to know what you did!"

"I didn't do anything," Bernard answered truthfully. "You know what happened, Sarah, you were there. He put on the Suit and fell subject to the Santa Clause. He _is_ Santa."

Sarah shook her head forcefully refusing to believe. "No. No. Santa doesn't exist. You don't exist! These past months I've been having a mental breakdown and refuse to admit it but I admit it now!"

Bernard didn't understand why she was being so resistant to all this. "You're not having a mental breakdown. This would be so much easier if you just believed in Christmas…" he wasn't about to finish his sentence.

"I can't!" Sarah shouted back then tearfully repeated, "I can't." She sat down on the nearby bench and didn't look at him as she cried, "It hurts too much."

Bernard pulled out a holly embroidered handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her. "Why do you hate Christmas, Sarah?" his voice was soft – gentle, as he spoke.

Sarah took the handkerchief and sniffled. "Christmas killed my parents." But that wasn't the truth and she knew it. She cried loudly, " _ **I**_ killed my parents."

Bernard couldn't believe that – it wasn't possible. "No, you didn't," he countered but she wouldn't hear of it.

"Yes, I did!" Sarah took a deep shaky breath and told him what she believed happened. "My parents died because of me."

Bernard placed his hand gently on her back. "Why do you think that?"

Sarah didn't know where to begin so she started at the beginning. "My parents _loved_ Christmas so when I got the role of Clara that year…it made Christmas complete." Tears streamed down her face as she continued her story. "There was a pair of ballet slippers I wanted more than _anything_ – Christmas red with hollies embroidered all over them. For months I kept pestering my parents about getting them for me but they kept saying they were too expensive. I didn't think I could dance without them – I didn't _want_ to dance without them. I didn't care they were too expensive – I wanted them. My parents kept telling me that wasn't what Christmas was about but I didn't listen I just wanted them."

She knew this wasn't the point but it had to be said in order for the rest of her story to make sense. "Christmas Eve came and I was getting ready to dance Clara. Before the curtain went up I peek around to see if my parents were there…and they weren't. The reserved seats I had for them in the front row were empty. I was _so angry_ with them then I told myself it didn't matter – I was Clara and that's all that did. So, I danced. I danced better than I ever had before and when the intermission came and the audience applauded I felt like nothing was better in the world."

Sarah needed a moment to wipe her eyes and she gripped onto the handkerchief as she told him the last of it. "It was backstage Uncle Scott came over to me with a police officer and told me what happened. My parents were killed in a car accident. I couldn't believe what had happened – I didn't want to – but it was true. They were gone and I was never going to see them again. I hated myself for being so angry with them for not being there but it wasn't until I was given their belongings that I closed off my heart. In the bag of their stuff was the pair of Christmas red ballet slippers with hollies embroidered on them." Her sobs had grown by this point. "They died getting me those slippers. They died because of me!"

Bernard wrapped his arms around Sarah and held her as she cried. "It's not your fault, Sarah." When she tried to tell him it was, he pulled back to look at her and made sure she was listening to him. "No, it's not. You said it yourself – it was an _accident_. You didn't cause it, Sarah. You didn't." He took the handkerchief from her and wiped her tears away. "Do you believe your parents would want you to live your life like this? – To blame yourself?" When she didn't answer, he asked, "Don't you think you've closed your heart off long enough?"

Sarah felt a wave wash over her – whether it was relief or acceptance, she wasn't sure, but it was like a weight was being lifted off her chest that she'd just grown accustomed to having there. She didn't say anything to Bernard but the look in her eyes said it for her – _Thank you_.

Bernard's smile told her she was welcome and offered his shoulder for her to rest her head upon until she was ready to face the world again.

Sarah, grateful to have him as a friend and finally accepting that he was real, rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes feeling more at peace than she had in a very long time.

* * *

Sarah didn't tell Scott or Charlie about her conversation with Bernard. It wasn't something they needed to know. It was a journey of acceptance she had to take for herself and now she believed she was truly ready to heal.

On this note, Sarah went upstairs to talk to Scott who was shaving – or at least trying to shave – his beard off yet again. "Don't you go to work anymore?" she teased as she leaned in the open doorway of his bathroom.

"I'm taking a sabbatical until all this gets under control," he replied, waving his hand over himself to make his point.

Sarah thought that was probably for the best since his job probably wasn't too accepting of the new him. It wasn't just his appearance that's changed – Scott himself was changing for the better. She was too blind to see it before but she could see it now and it made her happy.

This wasn't what she wanted to talk to him about and took a breath of courage to ask. "Uncle Scott…could I borrow some money to get a pair of ballet slippers? I've grown out of all mine."

Scott stopped mid-shaving cream lather to look at her in surprise. He honestly never thought she'd ever want to dance again. "Are you planning on taking lessons again?"

Sarah shook her head. "No. I mean, not right now anyway. I just…I'd like to dance for me for awhile. Is that okay?"

Scott genuinely smiled at her. "I think it's great. My wallet's downstairs, take what you need."

Sarah rushed over to her uncle and hugged him saying, "Thanks, Unc," before darting downstairs. She was just about to get into his wallet when the doorbell rang, so she went to answer that instead.

When Sarah opened the door there was a Ship-Ex driver standing there with a clipboard in hand. "Can I help you?"

"I got a delivery for S.C." he replied.

"Miss S.C. or Mr S.C.?" was her next question since it was either for her or Scott.

Scott appeared by her side at that moment asking, "What's going on?"

"Got a delivery for S.C." the driver answered again. "There's no specification beyond that but there's quite a few packages."

"They're for one of us," Scott chuckled and signed for it. "Go ahead and leave them right in the house," he told the delivery guy before turning to Sarah. "You better get to the store before it closes. I'll let you know if the packages are for you."

Sarah accepted that. "Okay." After getting the cash she went to the dance store and bought a pair of slippers. When she got home the entire downstairs was _filled_ with shiny red boxes. She laughed at the sight and wondered what on earth it was.

On top of one of the boxes was a note that Scott opened that read 'Here's the list – Check it twice. -B'. "The _List_ ," Sarah laughed with a smile. "Ho, ho, ho."

* * *

End Part 4

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, Readers! Sorry for the short part but it seemed like a good place to leave off. Part 5 will finish up Sarah's story. Hope y'all like it and thanks for reading!**


	5. Christmas Magic

Sarah sat with Scott in the middle of the towers of boxes containing the list. She would read off the names while Scott lounged in the recliner with her homemade cookies and cocoa. Scott still didn't believe in this whole Santa thing but lately he'd been seeing a light in Sarah he hadn't seen in a long time and didn't want to let that go out. So, he 'played along'.

Sarah looked up from the portion of the list they were working on and sighed heavily because her uncle was playing around with the gingerbread man like it was walking on a pirates plank and into the ocean before getting eaten my a sea monster – The ocean being the cocoa and the sea monster being himself.

"Come on, Uncle," she urged. "We're only in the 'E' pile. And don't forget you have to check this over. Those are the rules, ya know."

Scott smiled with a mouthful of cookie before getting 'serious'. "Alright." He set aside the cocoa and brushed the crumbs off himself. "Next name?"

Sarah chuckled at her uncle with a slight shake to her head. She knew he wasn't really accepting all of this and if it wasn't for Charlie and Bernard she most likely wouldn't have either, but it was the truth. She believed Charlie was right about one thing – He'd figure it out soon enough.

Shaking out the paper a bit and clearing her throat, she read off the next names and wrote 'P' or 'C' accordingly.

After a little bit, Scott asked with a grin like he usually did at this time of year, "What are you getting me for Thanksgiving?"

Sarah smiled a bit to herself before answering, "You'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

It was a few days later when there was a knock at the door and Sarah happened to be the one to answer it. There was a severe looking man in a suit standing on the step with a briefcase in one hand and a large envelope in the other. "Can I help you?" she asked, cautiously looking him over.

"I'm looking for a Scott Calvin," he replied.

Sarah had a bad feeling about this. She turned around and called out, "Uncle Scott, it's for you!"

A few moments later he appeared at the door and too had a bad feeling about what was going to happen next. "Sarah, why don't you go inside while I talk to this gentleman, please?"

Sarah crossed her arms, glaring at the guy, before doing what her uncle asked of her. She went back to what she was doing – painting her nails red and green. She tried to hear what was going on at the door but there wasn't much of a conversation to be heard since Scott came into the living room with open envelope in hand.

Her nails done now, she closed up the bottles and asked, "What is it?" Sarah saw the sad and worried expression on his face and this does not sit well with her. Sarah went over to him joking, "The last person to drop something off here was the guy with the List. How bad cant his be?"

Scott was in such shock that he came right out and told Sarah what the contents of the envelope were. "Laura and Neal are petitioning for full custody of Charlie."

Sarah's face dropped when she heard that. "They're trying to take away your visitation rights?! Are they insane!" She snatched the papers from him before he could stop her and she walked away, reading them. "I can't believe this. They're taking you to court!"

"And I'll go," Scott answered calmly enough as he took the papers back. "Don't worry, Sarah. I'll deal with this."

Sarah wanted to believe him but her anger was overshadowing that. On this mode of emotion, she snatched up her coat and went for the door.

"Sarah, where are you going?" Scott called after her.

All Sarah said was, "Out!", before slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Sarah rode her bike to Charlie's house and practically banged on the door. When Laura opened it she went right into her about what was just learned. "What the Dickens is the matter with you?! How could you possibly think keeping Scott away from Charlie is a good idea?!"

Laura didn't want Charlie hearing this because she and Neal hadn't had a chance to talk to him about it yet so she quickly stepped outside and closed the door behind her. "Sarah, you don't understand. Scott is confused and he's confusing Charlie. It's not healthy."

"The only one confused around here is you!" Sarah shouted back. "You think Charlie believing in Scott – in _Santa_ – isn't healthy? Keeping a child away from a parent who loves them isn't healthy! I can't believe you are willingly trying to force Charlie and Scott apart when there are kids like me who would give _anything_ just to be with their parents again."

Laura felt bad, she truly did, but she had to do what she believed to be what was best for her son. "I'm sorry Scott has gotten you involved in this, but it is none of your concern."

"Scott is my family. Charlie is my family. _That_ makes it my concern," she retorted with tears in her eyes. "I know what broke me, but Laura…what happened to you?" Sarah didn't stick around for an answer, mainly because she didn't expect one. What she did was get back on her bike and go off for home.

Laura stood there, thinking about Sarah's question, before going back inside – the question still lingering at the back of her mind.

* * *

Thanksgiving was right around the corner but the court date came first. Sarah was helping Scott get ready for it by dying his hair but she knew it wasn't going to work. "This is a waste of time and you're going to be late," she kept saying to him as she cut and dyed.

"I've successfully dyed and shaved before," Scott optimistically countered, "I can do it again."

When it was all said and done, Scott took off the shower cap and wiped off the shaving cream to look at himself in the mirror with a pleased expression. That same expression he turned on Sarah with a "See?" before turning back to the mirror just in time for his hair to grow back out – both on head and face – as white as it could possibly get.

"See?" was all Sarah had to say about that before leaving the room.

Scott took a deep breath before admitting, "I'm in big trouble. Mhm."

* * *

Sarah waited at home with Naomi while Scott went to see the Judge about his visitation rights with Charlie. She was practically shaking with worry and Naomi grabbed onto her shoulders, saying, "Sarah, it's time for a distraction. Did you finish your uncle's present?"

Sarah nodded. "I even added a hat and pair of mittens."

"Damn, girl, you work fast," Naomi laughed. "Here's my next question, and feel free to kick me out for asking, but…are you celebrating Christmas this year? Because if you are I'm gonna have to do some serious shopping for you."

Sarah didn't say anything to answer that but her smile was all Naomi needed.

Naomi 'squeed' with delight and hugged her friend. "You found the Christmas Spirit! Oh, Sarah, I'm so happy for you!"

Sarah laughed and hugged Naomi back before saying, "I don't think I remember you being _this_ into Christmas before."

"I've _always_ been this into it, you just haven't been paying enough attention to see it." Naomi popped a piece of cookie into her mouth with a delighted expression upon her face before asking her something else because by this point in time she knew all about the Santa-Scott situation. "So…do you believe Scott is Santa?"

"Would you think I was insane if I said yes?" Sarah asked in reply and smiled when Naomi shook her head 'no'.

"Confession – I still believe in Santa Claus." Naomi brushed off her hands and said, "Do you know the Lore about Santa's Elves why some look older than others?" When Sarah shook her head, she continued, "Well, the Lore is this – they grow to the appearance of age they need to be."

Sarah propped her elbow on the counter and rested her head in her hand. "Explain."

"Let's say, for example, a Head Elf looked older than all the others. He would be older looking because he's in charge. Being older appearing and taller makes them more authoritative. Or, for another example, a couple of Elves could look like adults and age normally because they live among humans but once back in the North Pole they return back to the way they're meant to be."

Sarah thought this was a bit on the weird side but she was going along with this. "Okay…but wait…where did you hear this 'Lore'."

Naomi smiled again. "Confession – I didn't hear it from anywhere…I'm living it."

Sarah's eyes went wide when Naomi pulled back her hair and showed off her Elf ears. "Holy Candy Canes…" Her shock went to confusion. "Wha – How – I've known you since before my parents' accident!"

"My 'parents'," Naomi used air quotes for that one since they weren't actually her parents just posing as them for the human world, "Were assigned to help spread the Christmas Spirit around this area and I was assigned to go with them. So, Christmas Magic did its thing and made us age appropriate. It was only supposed to be a temporary post but that Christmas, when you parents died, we were assigned to stay longer…because of you."

Naomi reached out and took Sarah's hands with a smile. "Your Christmas Spirit was the brightest light many of us have ever seen before and to have it darkened like that…it took a toll on Christmas Magic. You're special, Sarah, whether or not you realize it. And I'm sorry I've lied to you but it's not like I could come right out and tell you this before. You would have told me I was insane."

"Yes," Sarah laughed, "I probably would have."

Naomi took her hands back and winced, "Are you mad at me?"

Sarah shook her head. "Never. I'm still trying to wrap my head around this but it's pretty cool." She had to ask something, "Are there like…more Elves living outside the North Pole?"

"One was in Charlie's class and you remember the kid putting on his coat as you were coming into Denny's last year?" When nodded vaguely, Naomi pointed, "Elf."

Sarah laughed and Naomi got to her feet, saying, "I should probably get going. Need to be back at the North Pole by Thanksgiving. We finally get to go home." Naomi hugged Sarah, saying, "I'm so happy you found yourself again."

Sarah hugged her friend back and agreed. "Me, too."

Naomi took a couple more cookies for the road. "Merry Christmas, Sarah."

Sarah smiled wide. "Merry Christmas."

As Naomi was leaving, Scott was coming into the house, so she said, "Bye, Santa," and headed out the door.

With one look on Scott's face, Sarah could tell the meeting with the Judge did not go well. "Uncle Scott…no…"

Scott's face was lower than it had ever been before – so was his Spirit. He sat down in the living room and didn't say a word.

Sarah quickly ran upstairs to get Scott his gift and presented it to him with a small smile. "Happy Thanksgiving. I know it's a couple of days early but, still. Looks like you could use it early."

Scott sighed a bit but took the bag and pulled out the gifts inside. The first was a red and white striped knitted hat with a pom-pom on top and matching red and white striped knitted mittens. At the bottom of the bag, Scott pulled out a knitted sweater with greens, reds, and whites, along with two reindeer on the front as well as the back.

He looked at these in awe then turned to Sarah. "Thank you, sweetheart. They're perfect."

Sarah leaned down and hugged him tight. "Happy Thanksgiving, Uncle."

Scott hugged her back and whispered, "Happy Thanksgiving, Sarah."

* * *

With Sarah and Scott's traditional Thanksgiving meal of Chinese food and pie consumed, they decided to go for a walk. Yeah, it was snowing but Scott needed to get out of the house and Sarah didn't want to leave him along so they went together. Scott even wore the sweater, hat, and mittens Sarah made for him.

Sarah wore the red winter coat Scott got her for Thanksgiving and wrapped around her multi-colored scarf around her neck as they made their way down the street. It didn't take Sarah long to figure out they were going to Charlie's house and she didn't say a word about it. She didn't care what the courts said – Scott loved Charlie more than anything and in her eyes, he deserved to see him whenever he wanted to.

As they stood outside Charlie's house and watched the Thanksgiving meal progress inside, Sarah asked, "Are you knocking or am I?"

Scott answered that by going up to the door and rang the doorbell.

Sarah quickly went to his side and lightly teased, "Oooo, doorbell. Classy." A moment later, Neal opened the door.

"Hey, Neal," Scott greeted as he let himself into the house with Sarah right behind him.

"Scott?" Neal replied with annoyance. "You're not supposed to be here."

Sarah wanted to say something badly but stayed out of it. This was Scott's battle and she had to let him fight it. She was glad she kept quiet because Scott's response to Neal was _priceless_.

Scott didn't miss a beat by saying, "Don't make me beat you up, Neal."

"I'm _this_ close," Scott replied, holding his mitted fingers together.

Neal held his arm up to keep Scott from getting out of the foyer. "So you still believe you're Santa Claus?"

Sarah ignored Neal's arm and ducked right under it to get into the other room while Scott answered, "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Charlie called out and Scott followed Sarah's lead by ducking under Neal's arm as well.

When Scott and Sarah came into view, Charlie said, "Of course you are, Dad. How can you say that? Think of all those kids."

"The only kid I'm thinking about is you," Scott replied, gesturing to Charlie.

"Dad, I'm fine. You can't let them down. They all believe in you. And you can't let Sarah down. She's finally starting to believe again." Charlie had to get through to his dad.

Neal was getting tired of this. He went over to Charlie and Laura, saying, "Charlie, listen."

Charlie was having none of it. "You listen! You think you know who he is. You _don't_!"

Now Laura was trying to get Charlie to listen. She crouched down in front of him. "Charlie, honey, listen. You're confused."

Charlie started to cry. "I know exactly who he is."

"Charlie!" Neal shouted, "He is **not Santa** _ **.**_ "

"He is to Santa!" Charlie emotionally retorted. "We went to the North Pole – Sarah, Dad, and me. I saw it." He turned to Sarah, "We both did." Charlie went back to talking to his Mom and Neal. "The Elves are all real old even though they look like me. Sarah told the Elves their cookies weren't good enough and Bernard called me Sport because he knew everything!" Now Charlie turned to his Dad. "Right, Dad?"

Scott looked like he didn't know what to say.

Sarah held onto her necklace as Charlie called out, "Remember!" and tossed the Snow Globe at Scott.

Scott caught it and looked inside to see Santa's Sleigh flying over the houses inside.

Sarah felt her heart grow warm as she saw the look on Scott's face because he _remembered_. If there was any doubt in Sarah left there was none of it there now. Scott was Santa, Sarah had her Christmas Spirit back, and everything was the way the Christmas Magic intended it to be.

Charlie ran to Scott and hugged him tight. Scott whispered, "Thank you," and Charlie whispered back, "I love you, Dad." He looked up at Sarah and held his arm out for her to join in on the hug, which she did.

When they all untangled from each other, Scott asked Laura if they could have a few minutes alone with Charlie to say goodbye. Neal wasn't too happy about Laura letting him and stormed off because of it. Laura, who was looking pretty flustered about it, followed.

Once they were gone, Charlie gasped, "You saw! You saw the ball come to life! And Sarah, you – you believe again!"

"You bet," Sarah smiled, happily mussing up Charlie's hair.

Scott reluctantly said, "Charlie, I guess it's time for me and Sarah to go."

Without missing a beat, Charlie darted to the stairs and said, "I'll go get my stuff."

Scott couldn't let him do that. "Wait, Sport. Wait, wait. I think it's a much better idea for you to stay here with your Mom and Neal."

Charlie's voice was sad as he said, "I want to be with you, Dad."

Hearing that filled Scott with so much love and he chuckled, "Boy, I love hearing you say that."

Charlie looked at him hopefully. "You mean I can go?"

Sarah heard a jingle coming from behind them and turned to see Bernard sitting at the table eating the turkey. She laughed as he said, "Boy, this bird is dry. Haven't you people heard about basting?"

Bernard smiled as he stopped next to Sarah. "Let me guess, you did the cooking?"

"Oh, shut up," Sarah laughed, pushing him a bit.

"Bernard!" Charlie said excitedly and rushed over to him. "Can I go, Bernard? Please, can I go?"

"It's alright with me," Bernard answered honestly and looked at Scott to see what he had to say about it.

Scott still looked a bit skeptical until Sarah clasped her hands together and pouted. "Please, Uncle Santa? You won't have to get me anything else for Christmas if Charlie can come with us." She then turned seriously to Bernard, saying, "I _am_ coming, too, right?"

Bernard laughed at how worried she sounded. "Of course."

Scott couldn't argue with any of that and smiled, "Well, I can't say no to that can I?"

Sarah practically jumped out and down and clapped in glee before asking, "How exactly are we supposed to get there?" When he was about to tell her, she held up her hand, saying, "Don't tell me. Christmas Magic."

Bernard smiled as Christmas Magic dust swirled around then. "Exactly."

* * *

Being at the North Pole just felt _right_. Sarah loved every minute of it and schooling the Baker Elves on making Christmas cookies put her on top of the world because the kitchen smelled just like it did when her Mom would bake at Christmastime. That made it feel like her Mom was right there with them.

"And _that's_ how you make a Christmas Cookie," Sarah stated proudly as she set the trays on the large table in the center of the kitchen.

"We've been trying to figure out the recipe ever since you sent up a batch with Bernard!" one of the Elves called out. "What's the secret ingredient?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret," Sarah laughed, pulling off her apron. She gasped when a familiar voice behind her spoke.

"Oh, come on, Sarah," Naomi, now back to the Elf appearance she was meant to have, teased. "That's just not nice."

Sarah laughed happily at the sight of her. "You look amazing! Oh my gosh!" She leaned down and hugged her friend and sincerely told her, "I'm so happy you're here."

"Same," Naomi smiled. "Now, come on, what's the secret?"

"You're going to laugh at me if I tell you," Sarah admitted, rubbing her forehead a bit.

"Tell us!" almost all the Baker Elves pleaded, and so Sarah gave him.

" _Fine_ ," she said a bit exasperatedly. "My Mom said with every batch of cookies she made she added a pinch of _magic_. I didn't take her seriously…until now."

The Elves accepted it and truly believed that's what the secret ingredient was.

Sarah suddenly got an idea and gasped, "I'll be back." She gathered up some cookies and darted out of the kitchen to get to the workshop.

Upon arrival she handed Quintin, the Elf from research and development, a cookie before going over to Charlie who was wearing a hard hat and overalls and working on the Sleigh. "I have an idea!"

Charlie laughed at how excited she was and accepted the cookie with amusement. "What is it?"

"Remember last year how you said you were thirsty and hungry after the whole night in the Sleigh? Well, what if there was something put in the new Sleigh that kept that at bay?" Sarah wiggled the cookie in her hand to make her point.

Charlie quickly got onto what she was saying. "A cookie and cocoa dispenser?!"

Sarah nodded with laughter. "A cookie and cocoa dispenser."

* * *

Christmas Eve had arrived and for the first time in what felt like forever, Sarah was happy about it. In fact, she was so happy that she started to dance just about every day. Well, every night anyway. Yes, it was Christmas Eve but Sarah wanted to get a dance in before she left with Scott and Charlie, so it was one of those nights.

Sarah put in a special request to have the music room for herself that night. Seemed like being the niece of Santa Claus gave her a bit of pull around the North Pole and so no one objected to it. She sat in the middle of the room and laced up her ballet slippers before stretching. Sarah took a deep breath and rose to her feet, thinking back to something her mother said a long time ago.

" _Why do you want to dance?" her mother asked the first day of lessons._

 _Sarah smiled, happily asking her, "Why do you bake?"_

 _Her mother laughed at the question before smiling in turn. "Because – at least for me – baking is_ _ **magic**_ _. Now, why do you want to dance?"_

 _Sarah knew her mother would understand and turned her mother's answer into her own. "Because – at least for me – dancing is_ _ **magic**_ _."_

Sarah took a deep breath and rose onto her points as the music started and she began to dance. She was so captured with the movements and the feeling that she didn't even notice Bernard leaning in the doorway watching her.

Bernard crossed his arms and watched her with a smile. Seeing her dance was like magic – it _was_ magic. Sarah had her eyes closed as she dance and couldn't see the snowflakes swirling around her as she danced and leaped through the air but Bernard could. He knew the moment he met her that this was something she was meant to do. He wouldn't have given her the Snowflake otherwise.

When the music slowed, so did Sarah until she came to curtsy at the very end. She didn't even jump when she heard Bernard clapping behind her. She was getting used to him randomly appearing on her by now.

Sarah stood up and shook her head with a smile. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for the take off?"

"I should be asking you the same thing," he replied, walking into the room after picking up a bag he set beside him. "But it's understandable that you're not ready. How could you be? You don't have what you need."

Sarah crossed her arms and looked at him oddly. "And what exactly would that be?"

Bernard answered that question by reaching into the bag and pulling out a red velvet cloak with a white fur trim. Essentially, it was a cloak version of Santa's Suit.

Sarah gasped as he draped it over her shoulders. "Oh my…" she couldn't even find the words. "Bernard, it's beautiful but…"

Bernard wasn't sure what the problem was. "But what?"

Sarah hoped this wasn't going to sound stupid and came right out with it. "Shouldn't this belong to a Mrs Claus?"

Bernard laughed, but not because he thought it was silly. It was – at least to him – a normal question. He adjusted the cloak on her and smiled. "Nope, it belongs to _Miss_ Claus. That's who you are – Sarah Claus. And there's something else you should know. Mother Nature controls a lot of things, but not snow at Christmas – not when the responsibility belongs to someone else."

Sarah was a bit confused and her face said it clear as day.

Bernard chuckled at the expression. "That's where you come in, Sarah." He took her hand and turned it palm up. Once he did that, a single shimmering snowflake appeared just above her skin.

Sarah gasped again because this was just too freaking amazing. "How?!"

"You're Miss Claus." Bernard closed his hand around hers, saying, "It comes with the job." After taking a deep breath for courage, he kissed her cheek before saying, "Merry Christmas, Sarah."

Bernard walked away before Sarah could really react and went right back into banter mode. "Oh, and try not to make a blizzard. Rudolph isn't feeling well and we'd hate to have to cancel Christmas because you got too snow happy."

Sarah gasped and responded to that on instinct. She conjured up a snowball in her hand and threw it right at Bernard, hitting him square in the back.

Bernard stopped stiff and Sarah thought he was mad but when he turned around and smiled knowingly at her, she knew he wasn't.

Bernard pointed to the Snowflake around her neck and said, "I knew you were the one."

Sarah touched the Snowflake and found she was able to take it off but didn't want to. She clasped it back around her neck and smiled, "Charlie's right – you do know everything."

* * *

End Part 5

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, Readers! I know I said Part 5 was going to be the end of Sarah's story but I found there was more to tell than I originally thought. So, if everything goes right, Part 6 will finish up her story. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy it!**


	6. Merry Christmas, Sarah

Sarah settled into the back of the Sleigh in the special seat Charlie had installed for her – with a smaller, personal version of the Cookie-Cocoa Dispenser. Everything was perfect and she couldn't remember the last time she felt this way –truly happy.

"All set?" Bernard asked as he stood next to the Sleigh while Scott and Charlie got into the front of it.

Sarah turned a pair of happy-tear filled eyes to him and nodded. "Bernard…how can I ever thank you?"

"You just did." Bernard gave her hand a squeeze and was taken aback for a moment when she kissed his cheek as he did hers.

Charlie missed the kiss but thought Bernard's face was looking red. "You feeling okay, Bernard?"

Bernard stepped away from the Sleigh and waved his arms forward. "Better get a move on."

"Good idea," Scott smiled then asked his son, "Ready, Sport?"

Charlie was, but there was something missing. "It's not snowing."

Sarah caught the nod of encouragement Bernard gave her and she pulled off her long, red glove. "I can take care of that." She swirled her hand around, making an almost mini-snow twister, before shooting it up in the air. Once it hit the clouds above a large snowflake took shape in the sky before the Christmas snow started to fall to the ground.

Charlie and Scott looked at each other and exclaimed, "So cool!" in almost perfect unison.

With nothing holding them back now, the Reindeer were called out by name before the new Sleigh lifted them up for a vertical takeoff and flew away into the Christmas night.

Sarah, turned around and waved to all the Elves until they were no longer within sight.

"How are the heights for you?" Scott asked Sarah as he held onto the reins.

Sarah didn't even notice them this time. "Perfect," she laughed. "Everything about this Christmas is perfect, Uncle." She placed her hand over her head and got a little teary-eyed as she said, "I can feel them with me now."

Scott turned around and smiled at her. "I know exactly what you mean." He then laughed, "I'm sorry I broke my promise to you."

Sarah leaned forward and hugged him tight, "That was promise that was meant to be broken. And it's a good thing it was."

Charlie had no idea what they were talking about but he called out, "Merry Christmas!"

Scott and Sarah both laughed and called out at the tops of their lungs, "Merry Christmas!" before happily getting back down to business.

* * *

When they landed on one particular house, Scott got out of the Sleigh and asked Sarah to come with him. "There's someone I'd like you to meet."

Sarah cautiously got out of the Sleigh. "I'm _not_ going down that Chimney," she laughed.

Scott was already in mid-flight towards said chimney, saying, "I think you can figure it out Sarah Claus."

Sarah was about to refute but Charlie laughed, "Christmas Magic, silly," stopping her. She shook her head with laughter because it was the most obvious thing in the world and she missed it. She held her hands to her sides and in a swirl of Christmas Snow, she disappeared then reappeared at Scott's side within the house.

There was a little girl sleeping on a chair and she awoke with a happy gasp, seeing Sarah there. "Hi!"

Sarah laughed at the excitement and crouched down next to the little girl and smiled. "Why, hello. A little Santa thought we should meet."

The little girl smiled and said proudly, "He's fatter this year."

"And rightly so." Sarah couldn't stop smiling and crossed her arms over the arm of the chair before introducing herself, "I'm Miss Claus – Santa's niece. Now, why, do I wonder, would he want us to meet?"

The little girl looked down before saying, "The boys at my school say a girl can never do anything like a boy can."

Sarah gently lifted the girl's head and assured her, " _Anyone_ can be _anything_ if they put their mind to it. If you work hard and don't give up your dreams can come true. And hey, look at me. Have you ever heard of a girl delivering presents with Santa before?" when the girl shook her head, Sarah went on, "Well, there is now."

The little girl smiled happily and hugged her. "Thanks, Miss Claus!"

"My name's Sarah," she whispered back and laughed delightedly when the little girl informed her that was her name, too. "I have something for you." Sarah held the girl's hand, palm up, and snowy magic swirled around until a small Snow Globe was formed. "If you ever start to doubt, just shake this and hold it to your heart, and I promise you your Christmas Spirit will get so warm and toasty and remind you…you are not alone."

Santa joined them at that moment. "Merry Christmas, Sarah."

Both Sarahs answered together, "Merry Christmas, Santa."

* * *

When it was time to deliver presents to Laura and Neal's house, Sarah stayed up in the Sleigh and talked to Charlie about how different things were this year. He got a kick out of how Sarah was terrified to fly last year and Sarah couldn't help but laugh along with her.

The laughter stopped when she saw some Police cars in the distance, coming towards the house. Something didn't feel right. "Get Santa on the radio," she said quickly, "Now!"

Charlie tried but he didn't answer and went with Sarah to see what was happening on the ground below – Scott was being escorted out by two officers before being stuffed into the back of a cruiser.

Sarah had no idea what to do in this situation other than clasp on her Snowflake, hoping Bernard could still hear her.

All the commotion had died down by the time Bernard made his appearance and calmed down a freaking out Sarah. Once she actually paused to take a breath, he was able to answer her questions. "No, you can't 'snow' anyone else with you. That's your own magic and besides, you're still learning. I'm amazed you were able to go into a house without getting stuck in the wall."

"Bernard!" she just about screeched to get him back on topic. "My Uncle was _arrested_ isn't there anything you can do? Charlie and I are pretty worried here."

Bernard placed his hands on her shoulders and told her to breathe. When she did, he assured her, "We have measures in place in case anything like this ever happened."

Sarah was starting to feel better but was also intrigued. "Measures like what?"

Bernard chuckled, "Naomi never told you about E.L.F.S.?" before Sarah could answer, he disappeared in a swirl of Christmas Magic.

* * *

Sarah and Charlie sat on the roof of his mom's house waiting for the so-called helped Bernard was sending their way. When Naomi and a group of other Elves dressed in uniforms with jet-pack like things on their backs landed on the roof, Sarah felt like help had finally arrived.

"Well, it took you long enough," Sarah was half joking as she got to her feet and helped Charlie to his.

Naomi rolled her eyes a bit a that. "Well if you could use your magic better we wouldn't have needed to be deployed, now would we?"

Sarah shook her head and laughed. "And this is why we're best friends."

"Well, someone has gotta keep you in you place." Naomi grinned and went over to Charlie, offering her hand to him. "Let's go save Santa."

"Just remember," the Elf taking Sarah's hand said, "never try this without Elf supervision."

"Never try what without…." Sarah's partial question was answered when the Elf jumped over the edge of the roof and took off with the jet-pack thing.

"Bet you're glad you're not afraid of heights anymore," Charlie laughed as he and Naomi took off right behind them.

Sarah nodded in an 'oh, yeah' manner as they flew and when they went right over the cop's head who was keeping watch outside, Sarah conjured up a snowball and threw it right at him.

They all laughed because it was too funny – the cop was so jumbled between seeing them flying above him and getting hit right in the hat with a snowball that seemed to come out of nowhere.

* * *

They flew all the way to the Police Station and Sarah leaned on the front desk, clearing her throat since the Desk Sergeant seemed more enthralled with the romance novel in his hand than actually doing his job.

The officer set the book down and stood up with an odd look on his face because she was really decked out for Christmas. It wasn't just that, though, she was surrounded by a bunch of kids. "You Mrs Claus or something?"

Sarah narrowed her eyes at him " _Miss_ Claus, thank you very much."

"We're looking for Santa Claus," Naomi interjected, getting down to business.

"Just go home, kids," he replied, addressing them all. "Visiting hours are over."

"We're not kids," one of the other Elves retorted, "and we're not visiting."

"We're here to bust out my dad," Charlie added in.

The Officer finally put two and two together when he looked at Sarah and Charlie. "You're the Calvins." He pulled out a file then looked at those with them. "But who are these other kids?"

"They're you're worst nightmare," Sarah answered with a smirk while a couple of the Elves moved around the desk and Naomi added in, "We're Elves with _attitude."_

Right then a couple of the Elves pulled the officer back into his chair and using ribbon shooters as the chair spun around, they completely wrapped him up to the point where he couldn't move. It didn't stop his mouth from going off, at least until Charlie picked up the donut from his desk and stuffed it in mouth.

Sarah gave Charlie a high-five for that as they ran down the hall. "Good one."

They all ran into the back room where the holding cells were and there was Santa behind the bars of one of them. "Are you okay, Dad?" Charlie asked right off.

Scott looked at Charlie and Sarah, saying, "I am now."

While they were talking, two of the Elves used some tinsel to sear off the hinges from the cell before moving the door out of the way.

Scott looked at this display and whistled. "How did you do that?"

"Tinsel," Naomi answered, holding up a piece. "Not just for decoration."

Scott shrugged in an 'okay then' manner before taking his Bag from the other Elf and rushed out with them all.

Sarah laughed when she heard the other prisoner call out, "Hey, can I get some of that tinsel?"

* * *

They went back to Charlie's Mom's house and when Charlie walked in he called out, "Mom? Neal? I'm home!"

Sarah picked up Scott's Hat and handed it to him as Laura and Neal embraced Charlie and questioned his wellbeing and whatnot. Then they heard the sirens. "We better get going, Uncle."

Scott looked out the window, to see how close they were, and agreed. "I don't have a lot of time."

Charlie walked over, asking, "Did you leave the gifts I made under the tree?"

"You bet I did," Scott smiled.

"We better go," Charlie replied and went to get his coat but was stopped by not only his Mom but his Dad, too.

"Laura, I got this," Scott said to her so she'd let him talk to Charlie. He then turned his attention to his son. "Actually, I – I think it's a much better idea that you stay here with your Mom and Neal."

"But, Dad.." he began but was cut off.

"No buts, Charlie," Scott retorted. "I can't be selfish. I can't be with ya all the time. We're a family. You, me, Sarah, your mom, and…" he gulped a bit before adding in, "Neal. Your Mom and Neal need to be with ya, too."

Charlie pulled Sarah over before hugging both her and his Dad. "But I'll miss you too much."

Sarah leaned down and kissed the top of Charlie's head as Scott said, "Come here a minute." He took a seat and guided a crying Charlie to stand in front of him as Sarah stood beside him. "Listen to me. Come on, listen," Scott Spoke gently. "There's a lot of kids out there. Okay? Millions of kids. They all believe in me. They're counting on me, Charlie. I'm not gonna let them down. I got a lot of work to do."

Scott cried, "So I can't be selfish either."

"You gave me a wonderful gift, Charlie. Listen, a wonderful gift. You believed in me, you helped Sarah believe again." Scott took Sarah's hand and squeezed it. "You both helped make me Santa." Scott placed both his hands on Charlie's shoulders. "Selfish? Come on, you're the least selfish person I know."

Charlie hugged Scott tight, sobbing, "I love you, Santa Claus."

Scott held onto Charlie, not wanting to let him go. "I love you, too, son."

Sarah knelt beside them and hugged them both, not saying a word. This was their moment but the least she could do was let them both know they weren't alone.

When the hug finally ended, Scott picked up Charlie to put on his lap and turned to Laura. "What do you think, Laura? Christmas Eve you guys spend with Charlie?"

Sarah looked at the expression on Laura's face and smiled. She couldn't explain it but she could feel Laura's Christmas Spirit grow and that was affirmed when Laura tearfully said "Oh, my god. It's you." Se laughed, "It really is you. You really are…Santa Claus."

Sarah went over and put her hand on Laura's shoulder. "Took ya long enough." They both laughed before hugging each other, finally feeling like family again.

When they pulled from each other, Laura saw Scott standing so she said, "No, wait. Don't go yet. I have something for you." She stopped on the way out of the room to say to Neal in an excited voice, "It's Santa!"

Neal was still skeptical but Sarah could tell that was changing. Neal waked over, saying, "Scott."

Scott looked at him with slightly raised brows. "Neal."

Neal moved closer and leaned in to get a better look at him and suddenly, it clicked. "Santa?" he asked in a high pitched voice of shock.

"It's okay, Neal," Scott replied and smiled at Sarah who was doing her best to stifle her laughter at Neal who was having a bit of a freak out.

Laura came into the room with a large envelope in hand. "Here." She stood next to Charlie in front of the fireplace, looking at Scott. "It's – well, it's my Christmas present to you. It's the custody papers." Laura tossed them right into the fire. "And I want you to come and see Charlie as often as you can."

Scott smiled such a happy smile. "You bet on it. Thanks, Laura." He looked at them all, saying, "Merry Christmas."

Sarah turned around and pointed with an "Ah ha!" right before Bernard came in with a pita sandwich in hand.

Bernard gave her a wink before asking, "What's all the boo-hooing going on here?" When Neal practically flung himself back against the wall, he simple greeted him with, "Hey, how ya doing?"

"It's nothing, Bernard," Scott replied. "I'm just saying goodbye to Charlie."

"What goodbye?" Bernard asked in reply. "Hey, Charlie, you still got that glass ball, right?" When Charlie nodded he continued. "Well, all you gotta do is shake it whenever you want to see your Dad."

"Really?" Charlie asked, feeling better already. "You mean like with Sarah holding the Snowflake whenever she wants to see you?"

Bernard smiled at Sarah before turning back to Charlie. "Exactly. He can come back to see you any time, day or night." In case there was any doubt, he asked, "Hey, have I ever steered your wrong?" Bernard turned his attention to Neal now. "Hey, nice sweater. Did we make this?" he even went so far as to check the tag on the back collar.

Neal, in a bit in denial mode, said, "Laura, he's sucking us into his delusions. Look at the elaborate measures he's taken." Before Bernard could take another bite of the pita, Neal took it back.

"Neal, relax," Laura replied. "I'll explain it to you later."

As soon Neal looked away, Bernard disappeared in a swirl of Christmas Magic. When Neal looked back, he was gone. "Where did he go?" he gasped and rushed off to go look for him.

Sarah laughed then pointed up to the ceiling, "Time to go?"

Scott nodded, "Yeah."

Sarah gave Charlie and Laura quick goodbyes before saying, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Sarah," Laura replied then watched in awe as Sarah disappeared in a swirl of Christmas Snow.

Sarah appeared on the roof and got settled into the Sleigh just as Scott came out of the Chimney. "I won," she teased since she made it into the Sleigh first.

"Maybe so," Scott started to tease right back, "but my ways _classic_."

"Think next year will be calmer?" Sarah asked as she pulled her hood over her head.

"Calmer, maybe, but still fun." Scott smiled and took the reins for vertical takeoff once again. He flew the Sleigh lower as they went around to the front of the house to say goodbye. "Goodbye, Charlie."

Sarah waved as Charlie called back, "Bye, Dad! Bye, Sarah!"

"Merry Christmas to all!" Sarah called out and Scott finished, "And to all a goodnight!" before taking off.

"Uncle Santa," Sarah said in a sing-songy voice. "There's stuff in your Bag already."

"I know." Scott grinned and circled back to Charlie, Laura, and Neal. "Look out below!" he called out before taking three things out of the bag. He dropped one parachute for Charlie – a soccer ball, another for Laura – the Mystery Date Game, and lastly for Neal – an Oscar Meyer Wienie Whistle.

Sarah leaned over and smiled, feeling the Christmas Spirit growing within all of them. It made her own Christmas Magic feel stronger and on top of it all, she felt her parents' presence even more than ever before. "Merry Christmas, Santa," she smiled as they went to the next destination.

"There's something in there for you, too," Scott told her and handed the Bag over. "I know you said you didn't want anything else, but I think you'll like those."

Sarah reached into the bag and pulled out a shiny, silver box with a red bow on top. She slowly opened the lid and gasped at the present within – a pair of white ballet slippers with silver snowflakes embroidered upon from the tip to the ribbon to the toe. She sniffled back tears as she held them to her chest and turned to Scott at a loss for words.

Scott didn't need her to say anything, her eyes said it all. He reached out an arm and wrapped it around her shoulder to hug her and say, "Merry Christmas, Sarah."

* * *

 _A Merry Christmas it was and all the ones to follow were as well. Each Christmas Sarah would bring in the snow and with every passing day since Scott's official first Christmas Sarah could feel the Christmas Spirit grow in the world, and in herself._

* * *

The End – Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
